Major Merci
"You heard my order. I want you to fire upon this city and kill every last human soldier in it. I do not care about human casualties, they're not my responsibility. It is my task to win this war and I shall do so anyway possible."-Merci issuing an order to his soldiers to fire an artillery barrages upon Empire City. Major Merci, (pronounced: 'Mer.sighl) Androlf is one of theAMA's most ruthless and cold hearted leaders, (and later a high ranking offical in the New Order under Baron Bradanska). Sadly however, he is also very effective in warfare and a staunch member of the A.M.Fs Grey Party political movement within the federation. Merci is known for his indiscriminate ferocity on the battlefield, as well as his discriminate demeanor. He believes vulpine and canines to be superior to all other species and that humans and primal Mobians are especially inferior. His reputation for committing mass acts of genocide has given him the proper title "Merciless Merci". Main Information: Name: '''Androlf Serge Merci '''Species: Moebian fox Age: '''37 n the current era, (currently in all verse of the fandom), in his 50's in the New Order Era. '''Residence: '''Siag, Moebius. ''Occupation'':' Commander, soldier '''Position: '''Major, (in AMA Era), Colonel (New Order Era.) '''Ethnicity:' Uralian, (Russian) 'Appearance' Merci appears as a Moebian red fox with normal red fox fur and one normal foxy tail. He appears to wear glasses, (it is unknown if he really needs them or if he is just taking after Deraj.) He wears a grey AMA officer uniform with the AMA flag on the side, as well as what would appear an officers cap. Merci is known to carry a Yogger laser pistol, (he despises using Nevell Scott weaponry as he views it as inferior to standard Moebian arms.) He is also known to have a blank, emotionless stare across his face as well. 'Personality'(Or lack thereof.) "These primal vermin must be taught a lesson. Any echidna found amongst their numbers shall be given a swift execution. Failure to do so will be reported, am I clear?"- Merci giving orders to his subordinates on how his forces shall go about with capturing Eggman's lackeys. While there does indeed exist members within the AMA that are capable of compassion and reason, Merci is defiantly not among their numbers. Merci is perhaps one of the worst AMA leaders to serve under, yet his ruthless tactics and cold demeanor has lead him to a stable position within the AMA. Merci is known to be cold, efficient, apathetic, murderous, and even worse he appears to show signs of prejudice towards primal Mobians, felines, hedgehogs, and people even under his own command. However he is a brave and cunning tactician. Also he holds lord Deraj, the leader of the AMA in the utmost regards. It was only natural that he offered personally to serve under lord Brandanska's son. While Merci seems to get along very well with the child, and perhaps has even gained the respect of Griefan, the rest of the AMA leadership looks down upon him with disgust. 'History' "Happiness is a lie. It is what the weak delude themselves into believing to accept their vulnerability. " Merci grew up in the once impoverished slum that is now the grand Moebian city of Siag. His parents were strong opponents against King Jules unification programs however, as such Merci grew up with a hatred of the monarchy. When Scourge took power his family wanted to join and become a part in his new order. Yet Scourge had other plans. When his parents went to visit and pay their respects to their new king they were arrested as Scourge felt he could not trust anyone who had the potential to undermine him. After all both of Merci's parents were able to cause frustration for his father, often leaving Anti-Jules to spend to time deal with them rather than spend time with Scourge himself. They were locked up and probably starved to death. Meanwhile Merci was left all alone until one fateful day when he met Deraj who informed him of Scourge locking his up his parents as political prisoners. Merci was infuriated and offered to join the newly formed Grey Party. Since then Merci has been a loyal member to the AMA, yet the incident with his family left him mentally scarred and he takes his hatred on every non-canine species. 'Abilities' "I do believe it is time to show the vile enemies of the newly formed AMA the true meaning of Moebian might, wouldn't you agree Mr.Bradanska?"-Merci offering to Deraj to lead an assault on Mobius prime after GUN's per-emptive strike on the city of Siag. Merci is known to be quite the tactician, being very knowledgeable in the ways of artillery and infantry. He is known to inspire his soldiers, (mostly if they are canine) with a somewhat sense of superiority and pride. He is a cunning as his species is known for and he is swift a ruthless in his execution of strategy. When he needs to be he can be quite audible and is known to be very influential in the Grey Party's political structure. 'Weaknesses' "He's a******. Sadly he is too entrenched within the Grey Party, and is known to be competent enough to lead."-Field Leader Trotsky on Major Merci. Merci is known to be quite flawed as a character. He is arrogant, somewhat narcissistic, and racist. He is known to sometimes underestimate his opponent’s if they are of a certain race or species he despises. He also is known to be cruel to many of his own soldiers if they are not what he believes is up to his standards. Many other AMA officials believe if it were not for the war he would have been kicked out of his high position already, yet there are those who also believe he will either go too far or eventually get kicked out anyways. His theme song: Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Soldiers Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Moebians Category:Lawful Evil